Fate Extra - Prayer
by Beyond my mask
Summary: She still waits on that hill for her past to be undone. AU: A tie into Fate/Extra following the route of Unlimited Blade Works
1. Prologue

_**I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Type-Moon**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _There was once a boy, he once said_

 _"I don't want to watch people die,_

 _If people can be saved_

 _could it be possible to save every person that was suffering?"_

 _The boy at the time didn't understand the burden of his words, he didn't understand the weight those words held, that it would crush him endlessly like an unrelenting force, that it would drive him mad, that he would forsake those very same words he held dear, that drove him to become a hero._

 _A hero that couldn't save everybody._

 _So he cried and cursed, driven to madness, he schemed to kill himself, to free himself of the burden he had chained himself with._

 _Yes, he would kill the person he was before, the person-no the boy he was long before and so he tried._

 _But he failed, the boy's determination pierced him, the boy had seen his end and he gladly accepted it with open arms startling the stained hero, shattering the despair that held him in chains but..._

 _In trying to subjugate the boy, the hero had created an unseen reaction, the one person who he had understood couldn't be saved...again because of his selfishness, he had failed again so he told her, apologising for his misplaced selfishness_

 _"Saber, one day, someone will appear who will save you"_

 _So he prayed._

 _And fate decided to answer._

 _This is the story of an empty shell of a boy who was the answer to the hero's prayer._


	2. Week 0: Moonlit Savior

_**I in no shape or form own the settings or characters of Type-Moon**_

* * *

 _ **Week 0 - Moonlit**_ ** _Savior_**

* * *

 _ **A woman who wields a sword chivalrously.**_

 _I always awaken very abruptly, I don't even think I dream, the only thing I am left with at the end of it is those words, it isn't anything worth noting atleast that's what I tell myself, why would I even think of such a thing in the first place?_

"Geh!"

 _A splitting headache wracks my brain, it feels as if my head is going to split open at any second yet in these short spasms that rock me, an image conjures in my mind, a hill blanched within the blood of the sun, it fades out and I grab my head in confusion as the pain engulfs me even more._

 _This isn't good, I can't even walk straight, I feel like puking, the headache intensifies and I'm sure I'll collapse before I even reach school, i close my eyes and another image appears, a figure of blue donned in silver, I can make out it's a person, a girl, I can't see her face but I can see her mouth moving._

 _She says something that I'm not able to make out_

"-re-y-u-mas-t-r-?"

 _It fades as soon as the person stops speaking but my headache doesn't, I try to shake the headache and walk forward, doing my best to not fall onto the rocky pavement below me._

 _I finally make it to the entrance to see students just like me...just like me? the thought shakes me, Ah yes, that's who I am, just someone part of the fold with no distinct features to speak of, I wonder when I decided to grab onto complacency._

 _The hustle and bustle of my classmates leave a blank impression on me, nothing has changed._

 _Nothing will change._

 _Everything is the same as usual._

 _My vision fizzles as that thought engulfs me and I shake my head once more to free me of the distorted vision and once it clears, I see students around me just like usual, just as normal and I see them being directed to the front of the school gate. I follow them and as usual stand in the line before me_

 _I see a boy in black uniform at the front however, it's my friend, Issei Ryuudo_

 _My friend? is that true?...what am I thinking? of course he is, we've known each since-_

 _Since when?_

 _I blank out, something is wrong with me and my headache isn't doing me any favors either._

"Good morning! lovely weather we're having, don't you think?"

 _A voice shatters my musings, I look up to see that it's my turn now and Issei is right in front of me, a puzzled expression crosses his face as he looks me down._

 _"_ Hmm? Why do you look so surprised?" he asks, "we announced at last week's assembly that this month the student council would strictly enforce the school rules"

 _He runs through his dribble like a machine and I'm left wondering if he realizes that this isn't the first time he has moaned about it to me, questioning him would be out of the equation as I can barely think._

"First let me check your student ID, I shouldn't need to remind you but it should be on you at all times"

 _I blink as my log in ID is checked, it's all clear to me, as clear as still water, it's so obvious._

 _Hakuno Kishinami._

"Great, there's no telling when an emergency might occur, and it will help if you have your ID" he continues on.

 _I however feel nauseous and it's not because of the breakfast I ate this morn-did I even eat? another round of blankess drowns me and I feel even more confused, the world around me, the never changing people around me...that's what causing this, I want to scream, I want to escape._

 _Issei however continues on his inspection regardless._

"Now for the uniform inspection, collar? check! pants? check! and your...socks? check!"

 _I want this to end_

 _I want this to stop_

 _I can't go on like this_

 _I can't continue in this circle_

 _I want this repition to stop_

 _So I run, I push past him and run with what little strength I can muster._

"You're a model Tsukimihara student!"

 _I glance back once, he's still talking? but there's no one there, what on earth? pushing the though aside, I continue forward despite the headache that's driving me._

 _I have to move_

 _I have to continue forward_

 _I have to-no I need to wake up_

 _But wake up for whose sake?_

 _Time passes, it's afternoon now, I've slept through all the classes trying to fight away the torment within my mind and I'm still trying to find a way to escape this nauseous predicament. My vision is blurred with a distortion that seems unnatural, I correct myself, it is unnatural. It's like a filter that has clouded my vision._

 _Emptiness_

 _Loneliness_

 _Unease_

 _Blankness_

 _I want someone to explain the true nature of these feelings to me, what is wrong with me? what is happening? there must be an answer somewhere, a book that will have all my answers? a key that will lead me to my answers so I leave the classroom, ignoring the chatting norm of my classmates, another myriad group of students pass me by_

 _I couldn't care less, I pass them and then set foot to the stairs that will lead me to the first floor, nothing else matters, I need to find out_

 _But the question lingers in my mind._

 _Find out what?_

 _I guess I'll know when I find it, as I enter the first floor, I stop on seeing a boy in an orange uniform pass me by, a feeling of inferiority swells up in me as I look on at Leo's disappearing form and a few meters behind him, another boy in a black uniform follows him. My unease intensifies._

 _The more I think about it, Leo seems to be an anomaly that I've witnessed, with probably no other lead to go, I follow him and the boy trailing behind him stealthily. It's becoming clearer as I follow them, there are people who shouldn't exist, students that mysteriously vanish, the fabric of reality is being undone._

 _What is the truth of this world?_

 _I need to find out, I must find out!_

 _I run after them and stop as they come to a dead halt, hugging the wall behind me, I glance to the small gap next to me that houses both Leo and the boy in the black uniform._

"The attention to detail is quite impressive. Even the surrounding air is surprisingly substantial, if that is the case, this world is more real than the real world it represents."

 _What is he talking about? it makes no sense._

"What about you guys? What are your thoughts on this?"

 _"You guys?" wait a minute, does he know that I'm here as well?_ _he turns around and faces the boy in the black uniform._

"Greetings, I believe this is the first time that we've met and had an actual conversation to boot"

 _Leo smiles and I inwardly cringe, there's something malicious behind that smile, he feels fake, those words feel fake._

"Attending school wasn't half bad, I've never had the opportunity to go to one before now, in that respect, this has been quite the interesting experience, no matter the eventual detour however one must return to his appointed path"

 _With those final words, Leo turns his back on me_

"Farewell..." he stops "No, that's not quite right, I don't think farewell would be quite accurate in this situation, for reasons I cannot explain, I have the distinct feeling that we will see each other again so I guess I should use the more congenial, "See you later", it's time for me to move on,, I wish you the best of luck"

 _He glances towards the wall where I stand and then walks forward into the wall before him disappearing completely, I blink, he knew I was here, before I can gather my thoughts, the boy in the black uniform walks forward as well, fading into the wall before him much to my surprise._

 _What is going on here?_

 _I wonder if this place, this place behind the wall is the source of my unease, the source of my nausea, I walk forward towards where the two of them had faded, I place my right hand infront of me and on to the wall_

 _If I wish to know the truth, I must move forward, I see now, this will be my first step in learning the truth. To why these feelings of mine exist in the first place._

 _Whatever it is._

 _The atmosphere changes, there's no mistake, there's something here, a doorway to an unfathomable place awaits me, I bid farewell to the false world behind me and move forward towards the truth that awaits me._

 _A door to another world, it's dark and as I move forward, a mannequin comes into my view, could it be even called a mannequin in the first place? I glance at it and then I move, only to see it come to life and follow me as well._

 _I stop and glance back._

 _It means me no harm as far as I can tell, it's to be my sword and shield for what it is to come, a disembodied voice suddenly confirms my thoughts. I glance at the silent doll one more time before turning my gaze to the path way before me. I won't learn anything standing here, it's time I move on. I walk along followed by my silent guardian._

 _As I walk along the path set before me, I blink as I take my first steps forward into the pitch black darkness, there's nothing here...a path appears before me once more enamored in blue and white light and I continue my journey, lights and images flash around me as I glance and keep walking._

 _What in the world is this place? surely this is not the reality I'm accustomed too._

 _What is reality anyway? I leave my pondering aside as I come to the end of the path, slowing my pace, the doll matches it and we walk together, walls of light erupt to my right and to my left and I continue on._

 _I stop, this is no longer a school campus, the atmosphere, the scenery, even the aura is completely off, it wouldn't surprise me if a monster suddenly appeared as well, it feels very much like a dungeon._

 _ **Welcome potential master, if you are looking for answers, you must reach the goal that awaits you.**_

 _I blanch in surprise, where did that come from? I look around, there are no speakers here and...I stop myself, I shouldn't be surprised, everything here is away from the standard normal, heeding the voice I continue onwards, my key awaits me._

 _As I enter into a clearing, a blue sphere of mechanical proportions appears before me, I stop as I look on at the strange machination._

 _ **Before you is an enemy program, it is programmed to attack on sight but you won't actually fight because you are too fragile, the effigy given to you will fight in your stead.**_

 _An effigy? I glance back to the doll behind me, so that's what it's called, so I was right, the doll will fight for me, I doubt even if I was at full strength that I would be able to fight back without the effigy, for now, I guess I should trust in it._

 _ **If your effigy is destroyed in battle, you will no longer be protected from harm, to be blunt you will die.**_

 _I will die, the words echo through my very being, what did I get myself into? I glance back at the effigy one more time and I decide firmly to place my trust in it, resolving myself too, for some reason, the effigy doesn't feel as lifeless as I make it out to be, pushing my thoughts aside, I watch as the doll goes before me and swiftly takes out the enemy before me, once the enemy before us has been dispatched, I continue forward as well, there are two more programs awaiting me and I was in silence as it once again dispatches the enemies before us._

 _I was right to place my trust in the effigy, as stupid as it may sound, I'm happy, my anxiety has subsided and my nerves are calm, with that state of mind achieved, I blink and glance at my surroundings, only now do I realize the depth of my surroundings, we seem to be under the sea. Admiring the scenery, we continue forward till we are met with a wall of water, steeling myself, I enter the doorway before me._

 _-I made it_

 _At the end of this long road, I finally made it to my destination but something is wrong, the air feels thick as if despair haunts this place. The oppressive air of this place makes my heart beat slowly and I look around, I let out a silent gasp._

 _There before me lied the body of the student who was chasing Leo! the effigy stands in silence as I run to the fallen student, there's no answer, I cry out to him, shake him but it's no use, he won't answer, he's cold...he's just a corpse, I go pale as a sound crackles my ears._

 _The effigy near the fallen corpse comes to it's feet with a clatter,, without even a warning, it lunges at me and I brace for the impact but it doesn't come, infront of me, my effigy stops the blow and the battle begins, I slowly raise myself to my feet as I watch my effigy fight, it doesn't take an expert to know that it was losing._

 _This is bad, will I die? at that thought, my mind snaps back to the fight, my effigy has fallen, beaten, in the next second, before I could move, the enemy lunges at me and stabs me sending me sprawling away bleeding with a wound in my stomach, I collapse as blood begins to run down my mouth._

 _Ah...is this the end?_

 _ **Hmph, you seem to be lacking as well**_

 _The voice that guided me here remarks, I can feel the disappointment in it's voice, I failed? didn't I?...my vision grows hazy and I feel cold, I glance up to see a mound, a group...it hits me, they were here, a pile of tsukimihara students, they had failed as well, my sense grow faint within me, I feel like sleeping, I want to...as I'm pondering my last thoughts, something hits me._

 _A woman who wields a sword chivalrously, I never got to know why that was ingrained in my mind, that's disappointing._

 _oh, realization hits me...guess I won't know the answer after al-_

 _No._

 _Something inside of me snaps._

 _No._

 _I refuse._

 _No_

 _I won't give up._

 _I can just rest now and disappear along with everyone else but I-_

 _I deny it_

 _This outcome_

 _This result_

 _I deny this reality._

 _For their sake._

 _For mine._

 _I raise my body up with what little strength I can muster as I look at the enemy effigy, this outcome isn't right. My body screams at me to stay down but my soul...ah yes, my soul...do I have one of those? it tells me to get up._

 _I want to listen to my body right now, I want to just lay down and sleep and drown into blackness but I won't._

 _I REFUSE TO ACCEPT THIS OUTCOME!_

 _My whole being screams._

"Indeed, that determination...that is what I expect. You continue to move forward though death claws at you, I shall answer those eyes that refuses this ending"

 _A voice shatters my vision, my being, the glass doors around me shatters and I kneel as I look forward, A ray of light clouds my vision and as it begins to dissipate, I'm left in awe at the figure before me. It's appearance isn't any different from any human but something was different, clearly so._

 _The power emanating it from the figure was clearly beyond an normal human, or of any enemy I've faced on getting here. An awesome power that would seem to vaporize it touches, it touches...swirls inside my body against my will. The figure turns to me and I'm blinded by her beauty._

"Servant Saber, I have answered your summons, I ask of you? are you my master?"

 _I sit down numbly, and nod my head without thinking, a sharp pain screeches across my right hand, I grab it in a futile attempt to stop it, it stops and I blink to see red markings, symbols on my hand, the figure speaks once more much to my surprise._

"The contract is complete, from now and until the end of this war, I will wield my blade solely to protect you and for your fate"

 _I blink and strength suddenly returns to me as I stand up, now that I take a closer look at the figure before me, she was donned in azure with silver armor, her hair was golden as the sun and her eyes...those eyes, her emerald green eyes shone with tenacity and valor, like rare jewels that even the greatest of collectors would give their lives to find, I doubt even if they'd even be able to find such jewels in the first place, such were her eyes._

 _She turned towards the effigy and steadied her gaze. Her cool calm voice then reached my ears as she called to me._

"This will be our first battle together, though it would seem you are in condition to take part" She remarks.

 _I'm not but I stand to my full height anyway and she glances back, a twinge of surprise shines in her eyes and I blink again as I look towards her, was that a smile? I wonder, it was faint for as soon it had appeared, it had disappeared._

"You wish to take part?" She questions me.

 _And I simply nod my head, yes...I can fight, as long as it's with her, my whole being tells me as long as it's with her, I can fight._ _She closes her eyes and looks away, focusing on the effigy before her._

"Very well then"

 _Now that I look at her again, she doesn't have a weapon to fight with but her hands are positioned in such a way that it's holding something, something unseen to my eyes, I watch in awe as her foot struck the ground below her and with a swing of her invisible weapon, the effigy shattered...no not just the effigy, the ground beneath the effigy and the path behind the effigy was blown to dust, the tiles were torn apart and I was left gaping at the sight._

 _Completely awestruck by her power, my knees gave out from under me and I fell to the floor staring at the figure before me and before we could converse, before I could comment, the same voice that bidded me farewell appeared once more._

 _ **"The mark imprinted on your hand is your command seal, it is proof that you hold dominion over your servant, you can use it to give three orders that must be obeyed, think of them as disposbale strengthening spells, It is also proof of your participation in the Holy Grail warm if you lose it...for some reason, you will die"**_

 _The information was too much to process much to my dismay, not only that but my body was finally giving it out from the weight of the pain, the headaches, the anxiety and the fear and my vision grew dim and before I could do anything, it gave out and I hit the cold pavement below me_

"Master!"

 _I could hear the figure calling out to me but for now, I think I'd like to close my eyes._

* * *

 ** _AN: Hey there! Beyond my mask here! thanks for reading the 1st chapter, I hope you liked it! I was originally gonna make it about Mordred since both Hakuno and her had a connection in defining who they were but someone else had already beaten me to the punch haha, so I decided to take up Arturia after watching a scene in UBW where Archer tells her that she would be saved one day, originally Shirou was the one who was supposed to save her but in UBW and Heaven's feel, due to the route's story, he couldn't if he wanted too._**

 ** _So I decided to fulfill my bro Emiya's request, seriously Hakuno and Emiya are bros forever, just love his route in extra so decided to do this as a kind of favor to him and also cause Saber deserves a happy ending in all three routes because of everything she's gone through, anyway my updates will come slow since I'll be usually writing a chapter for a week of extra._**

 ** _Like chapter 2: Week 1, chapter 3: Week 2 etc etc. Hope you continue to read. Also to those waiting for me to update Fate May cry, it'll be a while cause at the time of writing that story, I didn't have a grasp on the Type moon universe, the grail war, Saber's personality etc etc, after spending much time geeking about the franchise, I'm in a much better position to write it and I will get to it eventually by rewriting the story, thanks and I hope you understand, till next time later!_**

 ** _By the way do any of you play F/GO? I frequent the grand order reddit as well, looking forward to meeting you!_**


End file.
